La Ciudad del Amor
by WandyPandy
Summary: Un paseo por una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo acabará por revelarles mucho más que historia. Espero que lo disfruten. Los personajes presentes no me pertenecen, los hechos narrados son ficticios, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, desde ya muchas gracias :D
1. Chapter 1

**La Ciudad del Amor**

**Vísperas de cambio**

M- Si madre, ahí estaré, cuenta conmigo- Maura colgó el teléfono y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su pálido rostro, su primera reacción inmediatamente después fue correr a donde estaba Jane para avisarle.

El ascensor se abrió y la pelirroja salio de el meciendo sus caderas con delicadeza y esbozando una gran sonrisa. El tintinear de sus tacones hacían eco por todo el pasillo y Jane no pudo mas que sonreír al verla llegar.

M- He venido a hacerte una propuesta indecente- dijo picaramente mientras la morena arqueaba las cejas.

J- mmm doctora ¿no cree que deberíamos buscar un lugar más privado?- exclamo con su característica voz ronca.

F- Por favor chicas, no hagan eso, ponen incómodos a todos aquí- dijo Frankie tratando de borrar las imágenes que Maura y su hermana ponían despiadadamente a diario en su cabeza.

Las dos mujeres rieron al unísono mientras disfrutaban su eterno juego del coqueteo y la reacción que producía en sus colegas. Hacía años que habían descubierto lo fácil que podían hacer que sus amigos se sonrojaran, los mismos años que llevaban con ese juego inocente mientras todo el mundo estaba deseoso de que pasara algo más que cambiara de una vez y para siempre asa amistad, ahora perversa, que las unía.

J- ¿Qué sucede Maura?

M- Mi madre nos ha invitado a su exposición de arte.

J- ¿Y esa es tu propuesta indecente?, sabes que odio las galas Maura, - exclamo con un puchero en su boca- no quiero volver a tener que ponerme un vestido en lo que me resta del año.

M- Mejor para mi- dijo una Maura triunfante- la gala es el primero de año

J- Touché- exclamo bebiendo un sorbo de café.

M- ¿Sabes Frances?- pregunto arqueando una ceja y sorprendida por la respuesta de su amiga.

J- Claro que no, pero se usar google- rió irónicamente y prosiguió- aún no me has dicho cual es la parte indecente de la propuesta.

M- Es en París- una amplia sonrisa volvió a posarse en su rostro mostrando sus perlados dientes.

J- ¿Estas jugando verdad?, no sólo quieres que me ponga un vestido sino que además tengo que viajar cinco mil kilómetros a una ciudad cuyo idioma no entiendo- respondió sin evaluar siquiera la oferta de la forense- no gracias Maura, yo paso.

M- ¡ooh Jane!, por favor será divertido y cae justo en nuestras vacaciones.

J- Nada de lo que digas va a convencerme Maura

M- Iremos en un avión privado- acoto la pelirroja tratando de persuadir a su amiga.

F- Ey Jane si no quiere ir tú podemos ir nosotros- Frankie reía al tiempo que Korsac y Frost asentían con la cabeza.

J- Que no, y ya no me fastidien

Todos se quedaron callados y justo cuando la morena daba su victoria por sentada una mueca de tristeza y un puchero se dibujaron en el rostro de la pelirroja.

J- No hagas eso Maura, no se vale- exclamo sintiéndose extorsionada.

Los ojos verdes de la forense brillaban como un diamante y Jane no pudo sostener más su postura, sucumbió una vez más ante los encantos de su amiga y suspiro resignada.

J- De acuerdo iré- bajo su cabeza y acomodó sus rulos tratando de disimular su debilidad ante aquella mujer.

M- ¡Si!- salto alegre la pelirroja y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

J- Bien, tranquila Maura, no te emociones tanto o empezaras a hiperventilar.

M- Te veo a la salida para ultimar detalle- y radiante de alegría desapareció de la oficina.

F- ¿Si aprendo a hacer esa cara me dejaras salirme con la mía?- pregunto Frankie burlonamente

J- Jamás- Jane rió una vez más y volvió la vista a su computador dispuesta a acabar con los informes. Era increíble como esa mujer lograba conseguir de ella lo que sea sin mucho esfuerzo, no sabía porque, pero simplemente era incapaz de verla sufrir, no había manera de que le dijera que no cuando ponía esa carita de niño suplicante.

La navidad como cada año lo pasaron en la casa de invitados que Maura le había concedido a Ángela, toda la familia Rizzoli, la forense, Korsac y Frost estuvieron con ellos celebrando con una cálida cena.

M- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir comiendo Jane?- la increpo la pelirroja viendo como su amiga se servía su tercera porción del budín de su madre.

J- Déjame ser Maura, solo puedo comerlo un par de veces al año y pienso disfrutarlo- le contesto metiendo un gran trozo en su boca.

M- Al menos come despacio, nadie va a quitarte el plato.

K- Yo no apostaría a ello doctora- rió Korsac que comía gustoso las delicias que Ángela había puesto sobre la mesa navideña.

J- Lo ves, aquí si te duermes, pierdes.- exclamo triunfante.

Maura se sentó a su lado y limpio la comisura del labio de Jane que se encontraba cubierta por azúcar impalpable, en un gesto delicado y seductor se metió el dedo en la boca y saboreo la sustancia cerrando los ojos del placer.

J- ¿Estaba rico?- exclamo la morena con voz provocadora

M- mmm no tienes idea, la suavidad con que se colapsan las partículas en las papilas gustativas al tiempo que las endorfinas comienzan a recorren los sentidos es deliciosa- los gestos de Maura eran tan sensuales y provocadores que despertaban en Jane sensaciones que no había sentido con nadie.

T- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Terminen con eso de una vez- las increpo Thomy tratando de ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Una vez más las chicas disfrutaron de su juego y continuaron platicando gustosas con el resto de la comitiva.

A- ¿Cuándo se marchan?- interrumpió Ángela tratando de otorgarle seriedad a la conversación.

M- Pasado mañana, un amigo de mis padres nos recogerá en el aeropuerto.

A- ¡Oh Jane! Aún no hemos comprado un vestido para que estrenes en la gala- exclamo la mayor de las Rizzoli con un tono preocupado. Jane, que aún estaba comiendo, hizo girar sus ojos en forma de disgusto.

M- No hace falta Ángela, iremos de compras en Paris- la voz de Maura estaba plagada de felicidad, no veía la hora de llevar a su amiga a recorrer aquella mágica ciudad a la que hacía muchos años no iba.

J- ¡Yupi!- exclamo irónicamente- me arrastraras por toda la ciudad probándome ropa, mis sueños se han hecho realidad.

M- Me alegro mucho por eso Jane- dijo inocentemente la forense.

F- Esta siendo sarcástica doctora- le informo Frost que observaba la escena divertido.

M- Muy graciosa, veremos quien ríe luego- la amenazo fulminando a su amiga con la mirada.

J- Muero de miedo.- sonrió Jane juguetonamente.

M- Debería comenzar a temerme detective- acoto la pelirroja en un tono malvado.

J- Pensándomelo bien ya te tengo miedo Maura, el solo pensar en ti, las tarjetas de crédito y las grandes tiendas de ropa de Francia me hacen temblar del aburrimiento.

Todos rieron acaloradamente y terminaron de devorar la cantidad de comida que Ángela había preparado. La velada llego a su fin cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, casi todos se había ido ya y solo quedaban las tres mujeres acabando de limpiar el caos que había quedado tras la celebración.

J- Perfecto, yo me iré a casa a dormir, muero por meterme en la cama- dijo Jane colocando el último plato limpio en la alacena.

M- Claro que no Jane, no después de todo lo has bebido- la reto Maura mientras se apresuraba por guardar en su bolso las llaves del coche de la morena.

J- Ustedes dos acabaran por volverme loca, de golpe es como si mi madre se hubiese clonado- mascullo con enfado, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió sintiendo el frío invernal calándole los huesos.- date prisa Maura, quiero acostarme, hace frío.

La pelirroja se despidió de Ángela y salio tras Jane, ingresaron a su casa e inmediatamente después la morena se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga, abrió el armario y saco su camiseta de los Red Sox y unos pantalones viejos de correr que hacía tiempo había dejado en casa se la forense para cuando se quedaba a dormir. Entro al baño arrastrando los pies y minutos después salio con la ropa ya puesta, se deslizo por entre las pilas de acolchados y se acurruco en la almohada dispuesta a dormirse.

Maura ingreso a la habitación y comenzó a desnudarse, los ojos de la detective exorbitaron al ver el fino encaje rojo que decoraba la figura esbelta de la forense. Tratando de disimular se tapo la cara con las sabanas y se quedo inmóvil imaginando sus manos deslizarse por la piel de su amiga y retirando despacio esas prendas hasta dejar el cuerpo de Maura desnudo y todo a su merced. De pronto unos fríos pies se acercaron a los suyos produciéndole un escalofrío.

J- ¡Santo cielos Maura! Estas helada, ponte unas medias- le gruño mientras saltaba de debajo de las sábanas.

M- Noo, quiero que tu me los calientes- se acerco a la morena un poco más y se acurruco respirando peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

J- Luego la niña caprichosa soy yo.- exclamo haciendo un gesto acusar y se deslizo atrapando entre sus piernas los helados pies de Maura.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, la morena observaba dulcemente como los cabellos de la pelirroja caían delicadamente sobre su rostro, sin darse cuenta aparto un mechón y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, acaricio sin querer su mejilla y sintió que se estremecía mientras Maura le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo. Respiro profundo tratando de no hacer una estupidez como acercarse y besarla de una vez por todas y dejas de fingir que todo aquel acto de seducción era solo un juego. De repente algo la saco de su ensimismamiento, el viento soplo frío sobre los grandes ventanales y unos copos blancos comenzaron a caer sobre la ciudad de Boston, la nieve pronto cubriría las calles haciendo casi imposible transitar por ellas, para su suerte, el día siguiente no tendría que trabajar, así que se acurruco un poco más y se quedo dormida embriagándose del perfume que Maura ostentaba por todo su cuerpo.

J- Date prisa Maura el taxi esta aquí- grito la morena desde la puerta, tenía su maleta en una mano y el picaporte de la puerta en la otra- te dije que acabaras de acomodar eso anoche.

La forense apareció de prisa arrastrando pesadamente una gran valija y otra pequeña maleta en su mano.

J- ¿Todo eso te vas a llevar?, por dios mujer si apenas vamos una semana.

M- Nunca sabes lo que pueden necesitar Jane, yo creo en estar siempre preparada.

La detective camino con paso firme hasta su amiga, tomo su maleta y la saco de la casa mientras esta cerraba la puerta tras ella.

J- ¿Traes un cadáver aquí adentro?- gruño mientras metía el equipaje en la baulera del auto. – Ya súbete de una vez.

M- No hay prisa Jane, no es un vuelo comercial, solo están esperando por nosotras.

J- Justamente por eso quiero que te apures, detesto hacer esperar a la gente.- exclamo subiendo al auto al tiempo que el taxista arrancaba para llevarlas al aeropuerto.

M- El hecho de que tú seas la persona mas impaciente que conozco no significa que todo el mundo lo sea- le contesto Maura con calma.

J- Contigo no se puede- suspiro Jane derrotada y se dejo caer con pesadez sobre el respaldar del asiento.

Media hora después estaban subiendo al pequeño avión privado que los grandes contactos de Maura les habían conseguido.

J- ¿Donde esta el resto de la gente?- pregunto al tiempo que inspeccionaba todo el lugar.

M- Olvide decirte que los McCain ya están en Francia, viajaremos nosotras dos solas.

El corazón de Jane se dio un vuelco, no es que jamás hubiese estado sola con Maura, pero por alguna razón últimamente se sentía incapaz de mantener la compostura cuando estaban solas. Respiro hondo sentándose y abrochando su cinturón mientras la azafata terminaba de cerrar la puerta del avión.

Las turbinas comenzaron a rugir y el rostro ya pálido de la morena se torno más blanco de lo usual.

M- Jane ¿estas bien?, ¿no me digas que le temes a los aviones?

J- No sabía que les temía, es la primera vez que subo en uno.- la morena sujeto con fuerza los apoyabrazos y apretó los ojos tratando de no pensar. De pronto una calida mano la sujeto con cuidado y deslizando su dedo pulgar por sus cicatrices le sonrió dulcemente y le susurro un sereno- todo estará bien- que la dejo sin aliento. En ese momento Jane supo que si la mujer a su lado la tomaba de la mano de esa forma, era capaz de acompañarla hasta el fin del mundo.

El avión despego de inmediato, durante casi todo el viaje la detective se dedico a beber del minibar tratando de no pensar que esa enorme cosa de metal podía caerse en medio del Atlántico. No fue ninguna sorpresa que seis horas después estuviese tan ebria que ni cuenta se dio de que estaban aterrizando. Tambaleándose, Jane descendió del avión y sujetándose de la barandilla de la escalera observo la deliciosa figura de la mujer que venia detrás de ella riéndose del estado en que su amiga se encontraba.

J- ¡Tierra firme!- exclamo sentándose en el suelo junto a la gran limusina blanca que las aguardaba.

Maura se paro a su lado, la sujeto del brazo y casi tirando de ella la incorporo para quedar abrazadas con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

M- Bienvenida a la ciudad del amor- le susurro al tiempo que le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tú, el más valioso de los tesoros**

Bienvenida a la ciudad del amor, fue la frase perfecta que logro poner a Jane en la situación más incomoda de su vida. Inmóvil entre los brazos de su amiga trato de responder algo lógico, pero para su pesar tanto alcohol había surtido efecto y pensar no era algo que se le estuviera dando muy bien.

J- Ahh yo- murmuro de una forma casi ininteligible- nec… necesito una ducha- concluyo sin saber porque.

Maura lanzo una carcajada estruendosa y soltó a la morena para dejar que esta se incorporase por completo. Le extendió una mano y sacudió su chaqueta para luego colocar uno de sus mechones de cabello en su lugar.

M- Sube a la limusina, iremos al hotel, nos refrescaremos y luego te llevare a cenar- sonrió Maura dulcemente mientras abría la puerta del vehiculo.

J- ¿Es una cita Doctora Isles?

M- Podría serlo Detective Rizzoli- exclamo- vamos súbete.

Las dos mujeres entraron y se sentaron una frente a la otra, en el transcurso al hotel Maura no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a una Jane que iba con la ventanilla baja contemplando fascinada las calles de aquella hermosa ciudad, había valido la pena el atormentador viaje, las luces que decoraban los árboles construían un sendero interminable en donde a lo lejos se podía divisar el Arco del Triunfo, antes de llegar a el doblaron a la izquierda y se detuvieron en un majestuoso hotel en cuya explanada se alzaba imponente una fuente con ribetes dorados.

M- Este es el hotel Crillon- dijo Maura al tiempo que baja del vehiculo tras Jane.

A la morena no le alcanzaban los ojos para admirar tanta belleza que, sin embargo, era eclipsada por la de la mujer a su lado que ahora la tomaba del brazo para conducirla al interior del lujoso palacio.

M- Este hotel fue edificado a mediados del siglo 18 por orden del Rey Luis XV, lo utilizó la aristocracia Francesa hasta 1788 cuando paso a manos del Conde de Crillon de quien heredo el nombre.

J- ¿Vas a estar en calidad de wikipedia durante toda nuestra estancia verdad?

M- Me temo que no lo podré evitar Jane.

La morena sonrió en un gesto dulce meneando la cabeza resignada y se aferro aún más al brazo de Maura.

J- ¿De verdad vamos a quedarnos aquí?

M- Claro que si, un conocido de mi madre hizo un par de movimientos y nos consiguió una habitación.

J- ¿Una sola habitación?- el corazón de Jane comenzó a latir más a prisa.

M- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una habitación aquí?, tenemos suerte así que no protestes.

J- Yo no protesto- exclamo ofendida- me conoces Maura, no necesito grandes lujos siempre que tenga una cerveza en mi mano.

La pelirroja sonrió entre dientes y entraron al hall del hotel, si la fachada del edificio era colosal el interior simplemente no tenía adjetivo para describirlo. Alfombras doradas cubrían todo el piso, grandes sillones de terciopelo se agolpaban bajo los ventanales cubiertos por cortinas del mismo color, a lo lejos un mostrador dorado completaba el salón alumbrado por los candelabros que colgaban del techo imponiendo su presencia. Rápidamente Maura las anunció con el encargado y dos muchachos jóvenes vestidos con unos chaquetones rojos las escoltaron a la habitación cargado su equipaje.

J- ¡Al fin!- exclamo la morena dejándose caer en la gran cama adoselada. Todo en la habitación era una exquisita combinación de dorados y blancos mezclando un mobiliario perfectamente ajustado entre el pasado del edificio y el presente.

M- ¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras yo desempaco?

J- ¿Hay que desempacar?, mi ropa puede quedarse en la maleta, ahí no estorba.

M- ve a ducharte yo desempacaré- suspiro Maura- no entiendes que la ropa se arruga.

J- Tu ropa se arruga, la mía esta perfecta donde esta.

M- Eres insufrible- exclamo mientras abría la maleta de Jane y sacaba todas sus cosas para luego acomodarlas en el fino ropero de estilo francés impostado en la pared.

Jane se quito el abrigo y lo dejo caer sobre una silla y camino hacia el baño dejando un sendero de ropa tras ella la cual Maura iba recogiendo a su paso. Le tomo alrededor de media hora estar relajada, para su suerte la bañera era tan amplia que casi podía nadar en ella, se quedo recostada con los ojos cerrados pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en tan solo dos días. Jane era una persona censilla, su vida se limitaba a ir del trabajo a su modesto departamento, algún partido de baseball con los colegas y una cerveza con sus amigos en su bar preferido, y de pronto ahí estaba, en una lujosa bañera al otro lado del mundo, en una de las ciudades mas increíbles y compartiendo la habitación de un costoso hotel con quien, a su parecer, era quizás la mujer mas increíble que había conocido.

M- ¿Jane estas viva?

La suave voz de Maura la saco de sus pensamientos y se incorporó tratando de alcanzar la toalla.

J- Enseguida salgo- dijo mientras retiraba la tapa del fondo de la bañera y se envolvía dejando caer su cabello mojado sobre sus hombros.

M- ¿Lo has disfrutado?

J- Como no tienes idea- sonrió buscando ropa en el armario.

M- Vístete quiero mostrarte algo.

Jane arqueo una ceja y se apresuro a regresar al cuarto de baño para poder ponerse la ropa, ya que, frente a Maura se sentía incomoda estando en paños menores. Salio al cabo de unos minutos tirándose su clásico vestido negro para que le cubriese más piel de lo que podía.

J- ¿Así estoy bien para cenar?- pregunto la morena incomoda, su madre la había obligado a traer el dichoso vestido con el que se sentía amordazada.

M- Te ves hermosa Jane- le contesto extendiéndole una mano- ven conmigo.

Jane que para ese entonces sentía su cuerpo caliente y un furioso color rojo comenzaba a cubrirle el rostro tomo la mano de la forense con pánico y la siguió al balcón que conectaba con la habitación.

J- Increíble- sonrió quedándose sin más palabras que decir. Desde ese lugar podía divisar todas las luces de la ciudad coronando el cielo nocturno colmado de estrellas, veía como las calles se conectaban entre si alrededor de una plaza, la luna caía orgullosa tras la torre Eiffel que se alzaba imponente sobre todo el paisaje.

M- ¿No es lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida?- dijo soñadora la forense mientras se apoyaba sobre el barandal para apreciar la vista.

J- Casi lo es- Jane la miraba desde más alto, esa mujer de dorados cabellos y ojos verdes le robaban a diario el sueño, no podía imaginar estar en un mejor lugar para confesarle todo lo que su presencia generaba en ella.- ¿En que piensas?

M- En que la última vez que estuve aquí me sentí tan vacía por no poder compartirlo con nadie que no pude hacer más que llorar, y ahora teniéndote conmigo la sensación es tan diferente.- Maura giro sobre si misma quedando apoyada de espaldas con los ojos clavados en Jane – Gracias por venir conmigo.

J- No tienes porque agradecerme, yo haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz.

M- Lo se- la pelirroja se paro y le dio una caricia en el brazo mientras la miraba con devoción.

Otra vez esa sensación de vomito se volvió por la garganta de Jane, solo que no era el interior de su estomago lo que iba a salir, sino el de su corazón.

J- Maura yo- sintió bajo la mano de su amiga como se le puso la piel de gallina- me estoy muriendo de frío.-_que pasa conmigo-_ pensó al instante- _estaba tan cerca de decírselo._

M- Vamos adentro, aún tengo que ducharme.

J- Cierto, eso quiere decir que tengo tiempo de echarme una siesta, no debería haberme cambiado aún. – Jane rió a carcajadas mientras la pelirroja se perdía tras la puerta del baño haciéndole un gesto grosero.

J- Maura si te demoras más tiempo llegaremos en el desayuno- hacia ya casi una hora que la forense estaba en el baño. Un momento después salio envuelta en la toalla y camino hasta el armario, abrió un cajón y extrajo un conjunto de ropa interior que dejó sobre la silla, la prenda que la envolvía cayo al piso y el corazón de Jane se paralizo, tomo el control del televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canal compulsivamente tratando de no volver su mirada hacia su poco pudorosa compañera de habitación.

J- Esto va a ser un gran problema- dijo sin pensar

M- ¿Qué cosa?

J- La televisión- se apresuro a contestar tratando de enmendar su momento de torpeza- no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dicen Maura, dile a tu madre que la próxima exposición sea en un país donde se hable ingles.

M- Déjate de protestas y ayúdame con la cremallera- se dio vuelta en un gesto delicado y una temblorosa Jane se acerco hasta ella, metió su mano dentro del vestido verde y sintió la cálida piel rozar sus nudillos. Trago saliva y aún temblando completo su tarea, le ato el moño que llevaba adherido a la cintura y se dirigió al armario tomando su abrigo para no tener que volver a mirar a Maura.

Ambas mujeres bajaron en el ascensor del hotel y se dirigieron afuera en donde un auto ya las aguardaba para llevarlas al restaurante. Entraron y al momento un grupo de personas se voltearon a observarlas, al parecer no era muy común ver a tan bellas mujeres llegar solas a ese lugar. Una vez en su mesa Maura hizo una seña y el sommelier se acerco a ellas- Ce que je peux vous offrir?- exclamo en un gesto caballeroso.

M- Est-ce une bouteille de leur meilleur vin s'il vous plaît?

Jane la miraba atónita, Maura a pesar de los años que la conocía no dejaba jamás de sorprenderla y el acento francés se le escuchaba de maravilla, hacía que su voz de por si seductora lo pareciera más aún.

J- ¿Qué le has dicho?

M- Que traiga vino

J- ¿Hablaste como media hora y solo pediste vino?

M- El francés es un idioma mucho más complejo que el nuestro Jane, podrías aprenderlo en tu tiempo libre pero en cambio prefieres gastar dinero en el canal de compras.

J- ¿Hasta cuando vas a molestarme con eso?, solo lo hice una vez

M- Una vez durante tres meses

J- Casi me matan Maura, tenía una buena excusa- Jane le lanzo una mirada burlona y sonrió sabiendo que su acompañante no podría refutar sus palabras.

Unos minutos después sus copas estaban llenas, la forense degustaba el vino con placer mientras Jane la miraba. Era tan obvio que su amiga pertenecía a ese mundo y no al que vivía con ella todos los días, ¿Qué hacía esa mujer tan fina, inteligente y recatada en compañía de una persona como ella? La morena sintió todo el peso de sus diferencias abrir una brecha muy grande entre ambas, una brecha que estaba segura no podría llenar.

M- ¿Qué sucede Jane?- pregunto la pelirroja notando la mirada triste de su amiga.

J- ¿Qué haces conmigo Maura?, yo no pertenezco a este mundo, tu si, como te dije una vez, eres un pez en el agua aquí y yo soy una piedra en tu camino.

M- Te equivocas Jane- aparto la copa de su mano y tomo la de la morena en un gesto dulce y acogedor- observa todo esto, mira los manteles de seda, las cortinas brillantes, las paredes adornadas con pinturas que valen millones, pon atención en la gente, ¿ves a alguien reír con sentimiento?- hizo un gesto señalando a su alrededor- todas estas personas están vacías, viven una vida adornada de lujos en donde todo es una lucha constantes por tener cada vez más- se detuvo a pensar un momento- yo era como ellos hasta que entraste en mi vida Jane, en un mundo en donde se brinda por el poder obtenido yo sigo brindando y brindaré cada día por ti, porque me haces mejor persona, porque no hay nadie que me escuche y que me entienda como lo haces tu, eres mi posesión más valiosa.

La mirada de Jane se había llenado de lágrimas pero no quiso empañar el momento tan maravilloso que estaba teniendo con un llanto inoportuno. En cambio tomo su copa y la alzo hasta la altura de su mirada sin soltar la mano de su acompañante.

J- Por ti Maura.

La pelirroja sonrió y correspondió el gesto levantando también su copa y chocándola con la de Jane.

M- Por ti Jane.

Bebieron el delicioso vino que casi parecía escurrirse en sus bocas como seda en la piel. Un camarero se acerco a la mesa y les entrego la carta, Maura la tomo y casi en el acto escogió dos platillos para comenzar con la cena.

J- ¿Me has pedido una hamburguesa?- bromeo la morena soltando una risa picara.

M- No creo que sirvan eso aquí Jane, pero igual creo que te gustara.

Cenaron gustosas mientras platicaban de todo lo que harían el día siguiente. Maura ya había planeado un itinerario, llevaría a Jane a recorrer los lugares más emblemáticos de París y luego irían de compras. La morena resignada acepto ir de compras con ella con la condición de que no le diera una cátedra completa de historia francesa, y aunque Maura prometió no atormentarla ella sabía muy bien que en cuanto entraran a una catedral, museo o monumento recaería en ella todo el peso del conocimiento de su amiga.

Jane jugaba con las flores que decoraban la mesa mientras Maura le explicaba porque las calles de la ciudad de París eran tan irregulares cuando una vez más el sommelier se acerco a la mesa. -Êtes-vous et votre petite amie voulez plus de vin?.

Maura comenzó a reír sonrojada y le hizo un gesto afirmativo y el hombre se retiro en busca de otra botella.

J- ¿No sabes que es descortés reírte sola?- la increpo- vamos dime que te dijo.

La pelirroja rió un poco más tratando de serenarse y casi sin aliento le contesto a la morena.

M- Ha dicho que si mi novia y yo queríamos más vino.

Jane escupió la cereza que estaba comiendo la cual cayo dentro del florero, sus ojos de por si saltones se abrieron cada vez más y otra vez sintió como su cara hervía de vergüenza. Definitivamente su estancia en París le deparaba muchos sobresaltos y sorpresas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un paseo por las nubes **

Nada como una buena situación de incomodidad para terminar una cena en parís, si algo le faltaba a su estado de confusión era que todo el mundo creyera que Maura y ella eran pareja. Para safarse de su grado crónico de acaloramiento no pudo hacer mejor cosa que beberse el caro vino de manera compulsiva para apenas llegar al hotel caer dormida sin tener que tocar el tema. Y así lo hizo, arribaron al hotel casi una hora despues, Jane había hablado muchas tonterías pero no había dicho nada serio en lo que restaba de la noche para que la conversación no surcara terrenos escabrosos. Una vez en la habitación Maura entro al baño para ponerse su pijama mientras el vestido negro de Jane volaba por los aires hasta caer en una silla, su remera de boston police contrastaba mucho con el lujoso cuarto pero no se detubo a pensar en ello, estaba tan cansada que ni bien entro en la cama se quedó tan dormida que ni se entero cuando la pelirroja salió del cuarto de baño y se recosto a su lado. Maura peinaba su brilloso cabello y miraba a la morena como respiraba con la boca abierta y no pudo evitar sonreir de ternura, dejo el sepillo sobre la mesa de noche, apago la luz y se recosto acercandose lo más que pudo hasta abrazar a Jane con timidez para luego dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

El sol asomo por los grandes ventanales y lentamente llegó hasta los ojos de Jane quien se estiro dandose cuenta que Maura una vez más dormia rodeando su cintura con el brazo. Una fuerza magnética tan potente que la morena simplemente no pudo resistir la atrajo hasta su rostro, estaba tan cerca, tenía tantas ganas de probar esos labios, sentía su respiración cálida en su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de cumplir su más grande fantasía alguien toco a la puerta, Jane pego un salto y se sentó en la cama.

J-¡Demonios!- exclamo en un susurro. Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontro con un hombre vestido de rojo que le extendio una bandeja -Bonjour, j'ai apporté le petit déjeuner- le dijo sonriente el sujeto. Jane abrio los ojos y sonrio tratando de disimular que no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho, articulo un simple gracias y tomo la bandeja cerrando a puerta tras ella. Coloco la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba junto al ventanal y se volteo para despertar a su compañera.

J- Maura despierta- le susurro mientras se apoyaba sobre su brazo en la cama,- ey, tierra llamando a Maura.

La pelirroja se giró quedando boca arriba y le sonrio con los ojos aún cerrados.

M- ¿Qué hora es?

J- Las nueve, ¿Por qué? ¿tenías planeado algo para más temprano?- sonrio picaramente.

M- Es bueno despertar bromenado, tenemos toda la mañana para ir de compras y luego te llevare a recorrer la ciudad.

J- ¿No podemos omitir las compras?

M- Ya lo habíamos hablado Jane, necesitas un vestido para la gala de mi madre.

J- ¿Y porque no uso el vestido que ya tengo?

M- Porque ese es un vestido de coctel y necesitamos un vestido de noche, además yo también necesito uno, no he traído que ponerme para esa noche.

J- ¿Es broma verdad?, ¿te has traído una valija llena y no has metido un vestido de gala?

M- No he traído uno apropiado para la ocasión, y deja de discutir, ya habíamos acordado ir de compras.

J- De acuerdo, – refunfuño - vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfrié.

Se sentaron las dos mirando la televisión ya que Maura quería ver como sería el clima durante el día, aparentemente continuaría el frío pero estaría soleado, perfecto para recorrer la ciudad. Para las diez de la mañana ya estaban en las calles por comenzar su euforia consumista.

M- Vamos Jane es el décimo vestido que rechazas, estamos en la capital internacional de la moda, algún vestido tiene que gustarte.

J- No necesariamente- dijo con cara de repugnancia quitándose la prenda.

M-¿Y este que tiene de malo?

J- No me gusta la cola me hace ver gorda, además el hecho de que tu hayas encontrado el vestido de tus sueños en la tercer tienda a la que entramos no quiere decir que yo tenga la misma suerte.

M- Uno más, voy a traerte solo uno más y escogerás entre los que te probaste o lo haré yo por ti.

Jane suspiro con frustración y cruzo sus brazos haciendo su típica cara de niño caprichoso. Maura volvió a los vestidores al cabo de unos pocos minutos cargando un largo vestido con cintura imperio que tenía un degrade desde rojo oscuro en la parte superior hasta un leve rosado en la parte inferior, estaba decorado con pequeños apliques en negro y un cinturón fino muy delicado.

M- Pruebate este Jane

La morena tomo el vestido y enseguida le encontró un defecto.

J- ¿Enserio?, ¡rosa!, sabes que detesto el rosa

M- No es rosa Jane, es rojo oscuro.

J- También lo odio- exclamo haciendo un puchero

M- ¡Póntelo!- le espeto la pelirroja ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Jane se puso el vestido, salió y se paro frente a un gran espejo, se miro detenidamente y luego a la pelirroja volviendo a cruzar sus brazos.

M- ¡Oh por dios Jane, te queda precioso!- dijo eufórica mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella para poder apreciarla mejor.

J- No Maura, no me gusta.

M- Nos llevamos este y no se discute más

J- No me lo pondré- le contesto desafiante.

M- Oh si que lo harás.

Minutos después salieron con una bolsa más en la mano de Jane que la cargaba al tiempo que protestaba por la calle.

M- Compórtate como un adulto- la regaño la pelirroja mientras se sentaban en un restorán para almorzar.

J- ¡No quiero!- le gruño y lanzo un bufido que hizo reír a Maura mientras la fulminaba con la mirada tratando de mantener una postura dominante para que Jane no notara lo mucho que amaba su cara de puchero.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde ya habían dejado las bolsas en el hotel, calzadas con ropa muy cómoda y cámara en mano salieron en su recorrido por los monumentos parisinos. Como era de esperarse el primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue la torre Effiel, en lo alto de esta se podía ver toda la enorme ciudad. Maura le daba indicaciones a un grupo de jóvenes alemanes que estaban algo desorientados mientras Jane tomaba fotos de toda la vista.

J- ¿Tambien hablas alemán?

M- Un poco

J- ¿Un poco?, si claro- sonrio moviendo la cabeza sorprendida- ¿Hay algo que no sepás?

M- Por supuesto que si- le contesto pensativa mientras la morena la observaba de una manera acusadora- ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero estoy segura que hay mucha información que escasea en mi cerebro.

Jane se río a carcajadas mientras trataba de pensar lo difícil que debía de ser llevar todo el conocimiento que su amiga poseía.

J- Ven quiero una foto contigo- le dijo mientra la tomaba del brazo

Maura le quito la cámara y le pidió a un guardia que les tomara la fotografía. La morena puso su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga sintiéndose reconfortada al tiempo que esta la rodeaba por la cintura. El sujeto le extendió la cámara luego de tomar la foto y volvió a su posición habitual. Jane la miro con ternura recorriendo la imagen con su dedo.

J- Esta irá directo a mi pared- le dijo a Maura mientras le extendía la cámara para que pudiese observar la imagen.

La forense sonrió y acto seguido salieron del lugar dispuestas a recorrer más monumentos. Caminaron alrededor de media hora hasta llegar al arco del triunfo, Maura le daba toda la reseña historica mientras Jane tomaba fotografias sin parar, la mayoria de la pelirroja sin que esta se diese cuenta. Una hora más tarde caminaban por los bastos jardines de aspecto inglés del Parc Monceau.

M- Este parque fue construido por un paisajista amante de la cultura inlesa, mando a crear obras a escala de muchos monumentos de otras culturas, tiene una piramide egipcia, un molino holandes, un castillo gótico y varias obras chinas por lo que llamaron a este lugar la locura de Chartres porque contrastaba con el orden característico clasico de la ciudad.

J- ¿Qué tan grande es?

M- Tiene casi doce hectareas

J- ¿Y planeas hacerme caminar todas?- pregunto asumiendo ya la respuesta.

M- Hay muchas cosas que ver aquí Jane

J- ¿Te cuesta tanto decir simplemente si?- le espeto mientras suspiraba y seguía caminando sujetandola del brazo.

El enorme parque les llevó el resto de la tarde, volvieron al hotel pasadas las diez de la noche. Jane se arrojo a la cama quitandose los zapatos y una vez más increpo a Maura.

J- Vas a tener que dejarme pagar algo en algun momento- le dijo mientras miraba la cuenta de la cena.

M- Claro que no Jane, el viaje corre por mi cuenta.

J- Pero Maura me siento mal viviendo de ti.

M- Encuentra otra forma de compensarme que no implique dinero- le dijo de manera provocativa.

J- Mmmm tal vez le pague con sexo Doctora Isles- le contesto la morena con una mirada sensual.

M- Tal vez tenga suerte y acepte detective.- Maura rió mientras se quitaba la ropa para darce una ducha antes de dormir.

Jane se quedo mirando la puerta del baño con la boca abierta pensando en la posibilidad de tener el cuerpo desnudo de Maura todo para ella, ¿Qué haría si algo asi sucedía? No tenía idea de cómo empezar si tuviese que amar a esa mujer. El estómago se le hizo un nudo y temblo al pensar que no sabría como satisfacer a la insaciable pelirroja.

Maura salio de la ducha y Jane entro al baño para relajarse luego de tan agotador día. Para las doce de la noche ya dormían tan profundo como el día anterior, pero cerca de las cuatro de la mañana la morena extendió su brazo y se inquietó al notar que quien debia de estar a su lado en la cama ya no estaba. Se sento en la cama abriendo cada vez más los ojos para distinguir las figuras en la oscuridad y al no encontrarse a la pelirroja se levanto de la cama poniendose la bata y recorrio la habitación buscandola. Una figura oscura contorneada por la luz de la luna se dibujo en el ventanal, Jane tomo una manta y salió al balcon.

J- Con que estas aquí, vas a congelarte- le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y las cubria a ambas con la manta.- ¿Qué te sucede?

Maura no respondio, solo un sollozo ahogado llegó a los oidos de la detective y pudo ver el reflejo de una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

J- ¿Ey Maura porque lloras que ocurre?- se acerco más a ella mientras le tomaba el rostro para que sus miradas se juntaran- puedes contarme lo que sea lo sabes- le seco las lágrimas con sus dedos y no pudo evitar la angustia que le recorria la garganta.

M- Es solo que no pude evitar darme cuenta de todo lo que me he perdido Jane.

J- ¿A que te refieres?

M- Se que soy afortunada por tener las cosas que he tenido, pero me doy cuenta que me perdi por treinta años de la compania de la gente, sabes que mis padres nunca fueron muy afectuosos conmigo, siempre fui rara y practicamente me crie sola, no he tenido por años más amigos que mi tortuga, y hoy Jane, hoy ha sido uno de los días más hermosos de mi vida.

J- ¿No estoy segura de estar entendiendo?, ¿lloras de tristeza o de felicidad?

M- Creo que es un poco de ambas, estoy triste por saber lo que me he perdido y a la vez enormemente feliz por tenerte en mi vida y poder compartir todo esto contigo.- Maura la tomo de la mano y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jane mientras apretaba la manta con su mano libre- mira como son de diferentes las cosas, tu preocupandote por el dinero que he gastado y yo sabiendo que el dinero gastado jamás me ha hecho feliz hasta ahora, y sabes una cosa, ni todo el oro del mundo puede igualarse a la dicha de tenerte conmigo.

J- Tu eres el ragalo más lindo que me ha dado la vida Maura, no tienes idea lo especial que eres, y si las demás personas supieran la suerte que tendrían por tenerte cerca jamás te habrían despreciado. Aunque tienes que admitir que no te das mucho con las demás personas, dudo que haya alguien a quien le permitas ver en ti las cosas que veo yo, lo sorprendentemente inteligente que eres, lo dulce que puedes llegar a ser y lo maravillosamente valiente que te pones cuando alguien te importa, Maura cariño, eres la mejor persona que conozco.- Jane deposito un beso cálido sobre su cabello y la abrazo con fuerza aferrandola contra su pecho, la pelirroja solto la manta y se aferro a la cintura de la morena con ambas manos escondiendo su cara, parecía un pequeño niño asustado tratando de olvidar las sombras de su pasado.

M- Te quiero Jane- le susurro con la cara aún enterrada en el pecho de la morena

El corazón le latía con fuerza al tener a esa mujer tan bella aferrada a su pecho, y tras esa muestra de cariño Jane comprendió al fín lo mucho que la amaba y entendió que no se perdonaría si dejaba escapar la posibilidad más clara de su vida de encontrar al fín la felicidad junto a otra persona, y esa persona sin duda era Maura.

J- Tambien te quiero Maura- le susurro depositando otro beso en su cabeza-_mañana se lo dire, no importa lo que pase- _penso para sus adentros y se incorporo poniendose de pie y extendiendole una mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a levantarse- anda, vamos a la cama, mañana será un gran día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quejas, confesiones y algo más**

Y ahí estaba Jane comenzando su tercer día en París, masticando las distintas formas de decirle a la forense todo lo que sentía por ella mientras se tragaba el desayuno viendo el noticiario francés.

J- ¿Es necesario mirar eso Maura?, me hace sentir tonta, no entiendo una palabra.

M- Es solo un momento, quiero ver el clima, luego lo apagaré.

Jane suspiro resignada, si al menos hubiese baseball estaría feliz, pero era un deporte que no se practicaba en Francia, no sabía como iba a soportar el idioma los próximos cuatro días. Terminaron de desayunar y salieron temprano del hotel, el día estaba algo nublado, varías nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo y hacía más frío que los días anteriores. Maura suplicaba que no comenzara a llover ya que eso acabaría con sus planes, se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses y comenzaron el corto viaje hacia el palacio de Versalles, según la forense no habías visitado París si no ibas a ese lugar. Casi una hora después llegaron a la pequeña aldea en donde se alzaba imponente un magnífico edificio con bastos jardines frente a el, una serie de fuentes decoraban la entrada que culminaba en un largo camino hasta la entrada del palacio.

J- Menudo lugar, no me imagino tener que limpiarlo- bromeo la morena.

M- Durante el reinado del Rey Luis XIV toda la familia real y los principales miembros de la aristocracia vivían aquí, tenían más de ochocientos domésticos trabajando en el palacio. – Respondió Maura mientras observaba detenidamente una de las esculturas que había en una habitación apartada del salón principal.- Imagina las fiestas en este lugar, María Antonieta era reconocida por su ociosidad, las reuniones que a menudo se hacían aquí implicaban altos costos por lo que el pueblo sumido en crisis pedía a gritos su cabeza.

J- Los franceses si que sabían tratar a las mujeres- rio una vez más y tomo a la pelirroja de un brazo atrayéndola hacia ella- de seguro tú habrías pertenecido a la aristocracia francesa si viviésemos en el siglo XVII y yo sería tu sirvienta- le hizo una reverencia mientras se reía con picardía- de seguro iría a la guillotina si tratase de tener una relación con alguien de la realeza.

M- En la época de Luis XIV de seguro habría sido así, pero no vivimos en el siglo XVII, ni siquiera somos franceses.- le contesto la pelirroja sin entender si era solo uno de sus comentarios habituales o Jane se le estaba insinuando.

J- Gracias a dios, el idioma es horrible y detestaría tener que lucir esos vestidos todos los días- otra vez se tragaba sus palabras, Maura no parecía darse por aludida.

Demoraron casi cuatro horas en recorrer todo el lugar, Jane se había quejado durante casi toda la ultima hora y Maura ya no sabía que hacer para que se callara. Mientras esperaban el autobús para regresar a la ciudad la morena se masajeaba las piernas al tiempo que la forense la observaba con un gesto negativo.

M- ¿Tenías que quitarte los zapatos?- la increpo mientras torcía su boca en señal de disgusto.

J- Si tenía, me has hecho caminar en estos días más de lo que lo he hecho en toda mi vida.

M- Técnicamente no podrías haber caminado mucho más porque según las estadísticas una persona camina…- pero antes de que pudiese concluir la frase la morena le golpeo el brazo con una señal de fastidio

J- No empieces google parlante- le recrimino mientras se colocaba el calzado nuevamente al ver que el autobús se asomaba por una esquina- además cual es el problema, nadie nos conoce.

M- Queda mal Jane

J- Deja de parecerte a mi madre y sube al autobús- le gruño mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarla a subir.

Durante el viaje de vuelta Jane se dedico a mirar de reojos como Maura ojeaba entretenida una revista de arte. El cabello caía sobre uno de sus ojos brillando como oro por el reflejo que un ápice de sol entraba por la ventana. La morena extendió su mano interrumpiendo el ensimismamiento de su compañera y le retiro el mechón de la cara.

M- Gracias detective, ¿se moría por volver a tocarme verdad?- la miro de reojo mientras le sonreía con picardía.

J- No tiene idea las ganas que tenía Doctora- Jane se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la pelirroja casi susurrando en su oído. Maura rio y le pegó un codazo disfrutando de la broma, definitivamente si Jane quería llegar a algo tendría que esforzarse más.

Al llegar a la ciudad fueron directo a almorzar, Jane se había sentado frente a la forense y la miraba deseosa mientras bebía una cerveza.

M- ¿Qué me miras tanto Jane? Se me corrió el maquillaje- exclamo la pelirroja mientras sacaba un espejo pequeño de su bolso y se miraba en el.

J- No sucede nada, solo esperaba que me dejaras pagar la cuenta esta vez.

M- No Jane, ya lo hablamos.

Se lanzaron un par de miradas juguetonas esperando que la otra cediera pero ninguna de las dos lo hizo, al final Jane le arrojo una pedazo de pan y comenzaron una pequeña guerra de golpes y miradas juguetonas que termino en la puerta de entra del Louvre. Una gran pirámide de cristal se alzaba frente a un antiguo edificio, Jane entro tras la pelirroja sabiendo que le esperaban unas cuantas horas de tortura, Maura estaba ahí dentro en su campo y ella tendría que tolerar la clase de historia universal más agotadora de su vida. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando el museo anuncio que comenzaría a cerrar sus puertas.

M- ¡Oh no!, aún no hemos terminado de recorrer todo- protesto la pelirroja con tristeza.

J- Las cosas que hay ahí dentro llevan cientos y algunas miles de años de existencia, créeme, seguirán allí mañana si quieres volver- le dijo la morena mientras arrastraba a Maura fuera del recinto

M- Tienes razón mañana volveremos.

J- Yo me quedare recuperando mis piernas mientras tu vienes de nuevo a disfrutar de todo esto- le contesto Jane sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada.

M- Si yo vuelvo tu vienes conmigo- la amenazo la forense.

J- Algunas personas no somos maratonistas Maura, me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía.

Maura abrió la boca para objetar pero Jane ya tenía su mano cubriéndosela.

J- Si vuelves a darme otro dato científico te juro que voy a gritar, vamos al hotel, necesito elevar mis piernas para que vuelva la sensación.

M- No seas exagerada Jane- la regaño poniéndose de pie y tirando del brazo de la morena para seguir su recorrido- anda, la catedral de Notre Dame esta cerca de aquí.

J- ¡Por lo que más quieras mátame ya!, me has torturado lo suficiente, hasta los criminales más malvados son acecinados con algo de piedad.- se paro arrastrando los pies y sujeto el brazo de Maura con ambas manos de modo que la pelirroja tenía que caminar arrastrándola por la ciudad.

Jane se dejó caer pesadamente en un banco que estaba cerca del confesionario de la catedral, la madera rechino estruendosamente haciendo eco en todo el lugar, de pronto sintió el codo de Maura penetrando en sus costillas y chillo refregándose el costado de su cuerpo.

M- Has silencio Jane, este es un lugar sagrado

J- No lo hice a propósito, estoy cansada por tu culpa, si Dios existiese me habría echo inmune al dolor de piernas.

M- Si corrieses conmigo cada vez que te invito lo serías.- la reprendió una vez más mientras se paraba y salía de la catedral seguida por una Jane que para ese entonces ya no hablaba de nada serio, solo se quejaba compulsivamente.

Salieron y caminaron lento mientras la noche comenzaba a cubrir las aceras de la ciudad, las luces iluminaban los bastos jardines de Luxemburgo y el frio ya se hacía sentir. Jane llevaba a Maura sujeta del brazo y ya se le habían agotado las quejas por lo que solo había silencio entre las dos, un acogedor silencio que las hacía sentir tan tranquilas una con otra que por ese momento las palabras estaban de más. Finalmente Jane se detuvo frente a una gran fuente rodeada de árboles, las farolas a su alrededor les regalaban una luz tenue que servía solo para divisar el contorno de las figuras con un extraño color sepia. Maura la miro curiosa tratando de adivinar lo que la morena estaba pensando, pero no podía, el potente brillo de los ojos marrones de Jane la tenía tan hipnotizada que no podía pensar con claridad.

J- Tengo mucho que agradecerte Maura- dijo volteándose para admirar el edificio que había al fondo del camino- no se como voy a pagarte por las cosas que haces por mi.

M- ¿No se te ocurre nada Jane?- le contesto perdiendo la sensatez y esperando que al fin la morena le dijese algo en concreto.

J- Vamos Maura deja de torturarme, dime como puedo compensarte por todo esto- exclamo extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados señalando todo el lugar.

La pelirroja movió la cabeza de un lado a otro frustrada y se acerco hasta Jane con paso firme, la tomo con fuerza por el cuello y le estampo un beso que la dejo sin aliento. La morena sorprendida se quedo inmóvil, para cuando reacciono Maura ya se había alejado y caminaba por el sendero luminoso, Jane corrió detrás de ella y extendió su mano para evitar que siguiera caminando, se detuvo despacio y la hizo girar en su brazo hasta tenerla frente a su rostro una vez más.

J- He tratado de encontrar la forma de decirte algo pero me lo pones tan difícil- suspiro mientras hablaba y la acercaba más contra ella- Maura creo que…

La pelirroja la interrumpió con otro beso, esta vez más sereno, lentamente se apodero de los labios de Jane y rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos. Saboreo ese preciado néctar que la volvía loca desde hacía tiempo ya y se aparto muy despacio para volver a mirarla.

M- Eres demasiado lenta Jane y me canse de jugar al gato y al ratón contigo, se que has estado tratando de besarme desde navidad y si yo no tomo las riendas en mis manos voy a morir esperando que lo hagas.

Jane sonrió avergonzada, Maura tenía razón, nunca se le habían dado bien las declaraciones amorosas pero esta era la primera vez que lo deseaba con ansias.

J- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

La pelirroja sonrió dichosa al escuchar esas palabras y atrapo el labio de Jane para besarla con pasión, lentamente su lengua fue entrando en la boca de la morena y comenzaron una danza de besos cada vez más acalorados. A lo lejos se podía ver dos figuras entrelazadas casi fundiéndose en una, una morena alta con el cabello revuelto cayendo sobre sus hombros vestida con un largo saco de invierno negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sujetaba entre sus brazos una mujer algo mas baja, con el cabello dorado como el sol que contrastaba a la perfección con la blancura de su piel, llevaba un saco blanco de polar tan delicado como ella, eran como el yin y el yang, el día y la noche, tan distintas como inseparables.

M- No tienes idea el tiempo que llevo esperando escucharte decir eso.

J- ¿Ya lo sabias?

M- Si, desde hace mucho

J- ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?

M- Por miedo, pero me canse de tener miedo, si voy a perderte voy a tenerte primero.

J- Nunca vas a perderme- contesto finalmente para luego pasar un brazo por sobre su hombro y besar su mejilla con calidez- hace frio, deberíamos ir al hotel.

M- Claro, hay algo que quiero mostrarte cuando lleguemos

J- ¿Va a dejarme con la intriga Doctora Isles?

M- Por supuesto que si- Maura sonrió dulcemente y abrazo a Jane por la cintura, caminaron despacio mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer, si había una postal perfecta de seguro era esa, dos mujeres abrazadas en la noche oscura que caminaban bajo la nieve fundiéndose en una sola alma.

Llegaron al hotel en un taxi puesto que el frió de la noche se había calado en sus huesos con facilidad. Maura tomo la mano de Jane y la llevo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una pileta climatizada bajo un techo de vidrio que permitía ver como la nieve se agolpaba de a poco sobre el.

M- Se me antoja un chapuzón- le dijo con picardía mientras se quitaba el tapado y lo dejaba caer en el suelo.

La morena miro a un lado y otro tratando de buscar a otra persona que pudiese estar observándolas pero no logro divisar a nadie.

J- Pueden vernos Maura

M- ¿Tiene miedo detective?- la pelirroja le lanzo una mirada provocadora y se termino de desvestir hasta quedar solo en ropa interior.

Jane la miraba alucinada mientras la forense entraba al agua y le hacía un gesto con su mano para que la siguiera. Incapaz de rechazar esa oferta Jane se quito el abrigo, las botas y se volvió a la puerta para bloquearla con una silla, termino de desvestirse y se lanzo al agua tan aprisa que las pulsaciones le aumentaron solo de pensar en la mujer que la aguardaba. Se acerco a ella nadando y la sujeto por la cintura, comenzó a besarla despacio mientras sus manos recorrían cada curva de su cuerpo, cada monte y cada valle eran arrasados a su paso. Maura que ya no soportaba más la excitación que la morena le producía la sujeto del cuello y se elevo rodeando su cintura con las piernas, quedando prendida a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que Jane tubo que avanzar hasta apresarla contra una pared. Era tan delicioso sentir todo el cuerpo mojado de la forense bajo su propia piel que los besos simplemente se volvieron incontrolables, la boca de Jane recorría el fino cuello de la pelirroja haciendo que esta gimiera y escondiera su cara entre los cabellos de Jane. El centro de sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que latían al unísono dolorosamente rogando por acercarse un poco más, la morena lanzo un grito ahogado cuando Maura mordió su labio y se desespero.

J- Vamos a la habitación o nos arrestaran por comportamiento inadecuado en un lugar público.

M- ¿Ya no puede aguantarse mas detective?- le susurro al oído y le regalo una mueca de picardía dándose cuenta del poder que tenía sobre la morena.

J- Ni un segundo más cariño.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sobresaltos y sorpresas**

Salieron del agua con toda la prisa que casi diez años de acumular deseo les había dado. Tropezando con todo a su paso corrieron por los pasillos entre risas y caricias furtivas, entraron al ascensor y mientras subían hasta su habitación Jane acorralo a Maura contra el barandal besándola con pasión sin poder contener más el deseo. La pelirroja la empujo fuera arrastrándola por el pasillo, las manos le temblaban por la euforia impidiéndole abrir la puerta con facilidad mientras Jane empujaba detrás luchando por vencer el último umbral que se oponía entre ellas. Cayeron dentro de la habitación tropezando con una silla y abriéndose camino entre el mobiliario para aterrizar en la cama. No hizo falta demasiado esfuerzo para deshacerse de sus ropas, aunque el broche del sujetador de Maura si represento un reto para la morena.

M- ¿Atrapas asesinos y no puedes con un simple broche?- exclamo mientras se reía y se deshacía de la prenda con habilidad.

Jane temblaba por completo sobre el cuerpo de la forense, sus manos curiosas recorrían la finura de su blanca piel centímetro a centímetro sin olvidar ni un rincón. Los besos fugaces se habían convertido en claros y certeros, recorrían con experiencia ajena el cuello de la pelirroja hasta bajar a su vientre. Maura rio por las cosquillas que el cabello alborotado de Jane le producía sobre sus pechos desnudos hasta que la risa fue ahogada por un beso cálido en su boca, esta vez la morena se tomaba todo su tiempo para saborear esos labios carnosos que tanto le obsesionaban. Perdiendo la paciencia Maura giro sobre su cuerpo poniendo a Jane a su merced, se deshizo del sostén deportivo que tan poca justicia le hacía a los turgentes pechos de la detective. Sin parar y arrastrada por un deseo incalculable Maura le quito las bragas hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Capturo uno de sus pechos con su boca y logro arrancar un gemido que le indico que iba por buen camino. Lentamente su mano se posiciono por encima de su sexo y se movió cada vez mas a prisa hasta que el cuerpo sudado de la morena se arqueo culminando en un grito de satisfacción que lleno los sentidos de Maura. Lentamente se recostó sobre su cuerpo besándola suavemente y sonriendo victoriosa.

M- No sabía que podía hacer esos ruidos detective.

Jane respiro agotada tratando de recuperar el aliento, la miro con una pizca de malicia en sus ojos y la giro para volver a ponerse al mando de la situación.

J- ¿Te ha gustado?- le sonrió con picardía mientras bajaba su boca a la altura del oído de Maura, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad y al escuchar el gemido ahogado respondió- aún no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz- y se sumergió nuevamente en el cuerpo de Maura hasta que las dos estuvieron satisfechas.

Casi dos horas después de haber comenzado ese juego estaban una tendida al lado de la otra, acariciándose en silencio mientras la nieve se acumulaba en la ventana empañada por el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Maura tenía a Jane abrazada por la cintura con su cabeza delicadamente recostada sobre su hombro, la morena trazaba dibujos con sus dedos en la espalda de la forense mientras depositaba algún que otro beso en sus labios solo para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

J- Ahora si que estoy segura que nunca me olvidare de París- exclamo finalmente la morena rompiendo el silencio.

M- Ha sido lindo ¿verdad?- le contesto incorporándose para quedar apoyada sobre su brazo al tiempo que la miraba embelesada con una gran sonrisa.

J- ¿Lindo?, Maura eres una diosa griega, no tenía idea de que podías hacer esas cosas, con razón los hombres te persiguen tanto.

M- En realidad el macho se siente atraído por las hormonas femeninas que se desprenden de nuestros cuerpos, es un clásico ritual de apareamiento.

J- Cariño no arruines el momento- le dijo Jane mientras la miraba con ternura sabiendo que simplemente la pelirroja no podía evitar su lógica. La abrazo una vez más y sin decir nada más se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

La mañana las sorprendió con alguien tocando a la puerta de la habitación, Maura se levanto con pesadumbre, se puso la bata y abrió la puerta para recoger el desayuno. Se volvió a la cama arrastrando los pies y se recostó nuevamente al lado de la morena mientras la observaba satisfecha consigo misma.

M- Jane- le susurro despacio mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Jane cariño despierta, ya es de mañana.

Jane se tapo la cara con las sábanas mientras soltaba un gruñido de fastidio.

M- Vamos levántate, han traído el desayuno- insistió la pelirroja.

J- Déjame dormir por piedad Maura- refunfuño mientras se hacia un bollo alrededor de las caderas de la forense.

M- Nada de eso, anda tenemos muchas cosas que ver aún- la regaño mientras le hacía cosquillas para que se despertara.

Jane se sentó en la cama con los ojos apenas abiertos, miro por la ventana y luego se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la almohada.

J- Esta nevando Maura, no podemos salir de paseo hasta que termine la tormenta, déjame dormir un poco más.

M- Hay muchos museos a los que podemos ir para no estar fuera.

J- ¿Más museos?, con el cansancio que cargo encima voy a dormirme sobre una escultura, metete a la cama y sigamos durmiendo, necesito recobrar energías para continuar con lo nuestro- dijo con una sonrisa adormilada mientras tiraba de Maura para que quedara recostada junto a ella.

M- Tenemos toda la noche para ello cariño- le espeto la pelirroja con una sonrisa picara.

J- ¿Bromeas?, ¿Pretendes hacerme caminar todo el día y someterme sexualmente toda la noche?, no se a que estarás acostumbrada pero este cuerpo necesita descansar.

M- ¿Vas a dejarme sola todo el día?- le recrimino mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía la cara de puchero que bien sabía era capaz de obtener de Jane cualquier cosa.

J- Eso no se vale Maura, no caeré esta vez.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se agrandaban cada vez más mientras la mueca de puchero parecía salirse de su cara, Jane sabía lo débil que era ante ese gesto así que suspiro dispuesta a negociar.

J- De acuerdo, hagamos un trato, tu me dejas dormir hasta el medio día, luego vamos a almorzar y hacemos algo tranquilo por la tarde, ¿Qué tal si visitamos a tu madre y la invitamos a cenar con nosotras?

Maura la miro pensativa evaluando las opciones que tenía, y tras meditarlo unos minutos asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie para traer la bandeja a la cama.

M- De acuerdo, es un trato, pero yo necesito desayunar primero- exclamo untándole mermelada a una tostada.

Jane se incorporo en la cama y la imito, la pelirroja le lanzo una mirada acusadora mientras servía el agua caliente en su taza y se preparaba un té.

M- ¿No ibas a seguir durmiendo?

J- Claro que si, pero primero voy a comer- dijo al tiempo que un gran trozo de manteca desbordaba por un bollo de pan- además tengo que recobrar fuerzas, si mal no recuerdo cierto médico forense me dejó sin energía durante la noche- se acerco con una media sonrisa y le robo un beso para luego atragantarse con la comida.

Jane desayuno con prisa ansiosa por volver a dormirse mientras Maura, como era de esperarse, se tomo todo su preciado tiempo. Era cerca del medio día cuando la morena al fin despertó, la forense harta de esperar a que su compañera reaccionara se había vuelto a dormir junto a ella y ahora reposaba boca abajo, Jane la observaba orgullosa de tener a esa mujer desnuda en la misma cama y como no se atrevió a despertarla simplemente se limito a contar los lunares de su espalda. Maura abrió los ojos casi una hora después y al ver a la morena observarla se acerco a ella para apoyar su cabeza en su regazo.

M- Hola- le susurro con una sonrisa- creí que querías dormir

J- Lo he hecho y me siento rejuvenecida.

M- ¿Hace cuanto estas despierta?

J- El tiempo suficiente para contar los ciento cuatro pequeños lunares que están en tu espalda.- le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello.

M- ¿Sabías que estas loca?

J- Si, por ti, porque no puedo estar un minuto sin ti, y además de eso, porque hay situaciones en las que me encuentro pensando racionalmente en cosas por las que antes ni siquiera habría volteado a ver, y eso es enteramente culpa tuya.

Maura rio mientras enterraba su cara en el vientre de la morena haciéndole cosquillas. Se quedaron así un par de minutos más hasta que decidieron que el día se les escurriría de las manos si no ponían en movimiento sus cuerpos. Jane se ducho de prisa mientras Maura escogía que ponerse, dejo la ropa delicadamente ordenada sobre la cama y se metió al baño después que la morena salíera desperdigando agua por toda la alfombra persa. Cerca de las dos de la tarde habían bajado a almorzar a un pequeño bar que había justo en la esquina del hotel. Charlaban plácidamente cuando alguien toco la espalda de la forense.

¿Maura eres tu?- pregunto el misterioso extraño, la pelirroja volteó sobresaltada y se puso de pie para abrazar al sujeto mientras Jane sentía como le hervía la sangre.

M- Víctor no puedo creer encontrarte aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?- exclamo mientras corría una silla para que su amigo se sentara junto a ellas.

V- Muy bien gracias, haciendo un pequeño viaje de negocios, es mi ultimo día en París, tengo que volver a Milán mañana temprano.- respondió mientras tomaba asiento sin despegar los ojos de la forense- ¿A ti que te trae por aquí?, te ves hermosa como siempre.

M- He venido por una exposición de mi madre, se podría decir que estoy de vacaciones.- respondió con cordialidad disfrutando de la compañía de aquel sujeto.

Víctor era un hombre joven y apuesto, de cabellera negra, ojos azules y una perlada sonrisa que parecía haber salido de una revista. Jane no podía parar de observarlo con un fuerte impulso acecino por acaparar la atención de la pelirroja. Finalmente, sin poder contenerse más aclaro su garganta para que Maura notara que no la había presentado aún.

M- Oh, lo siento cariño- exclamo sintiéndose apenada- Víctor te presente a la detective de homicidios Jane Rizzoli.

La morena acepto el saludo apretando con fuerza la mano del sujeto para que este supiera que su presencia era fuerte.

M- Ella es mi novia- acoto la pelirroja para sorpresa de Jane quien se ahogo con el vino al tiempo que su cara volvía al característico color rojo que ya tanto se le daba desde que habían llegado a la ciudad.

V- Oh, felicidades detective, se lleva una mina de oro- exclamo el muchacho falsamente.

J- Gracias, soy una persona afortunada- acoto la morena mientras tragaba saliva.

V- Fue un placer verlas chicas, me permiten invitarlas a cenar esta noche, quiero hablar contigo un poco más Maura, hace tanto que no te veo.

M- Claro- exclamo entusiasmada despidiéndose del sujeto mientras Jane lo fulminaba con la mirada, cuando al fin cruzo el umbral y desapareció de la vista, la morena se volvió hacia Maura y comenzó a interrogarla.

J- ¿Qué tienes con este tipo?

M- Jane somos viejos amigos, fuimos novios un tiempo pero nada que fuese muy enserio.

J- Así que fueron novios, es grato saberlo- Jane hervía de odio y su cara lo reflejaba perfectamente, sus cejas se habían arqueado y arrugaba la nariz en señal de disgusto.

Maura la observaba atenta y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse al ver la expresión de la mujer a su lado.

M- ¿Estas celosa?- pregunto con picardía

J- No lo estoy- enfatizo la morena mientras bebía un largo trago de vino.

M- Si lo estas- le contesto Maura dulcemente mientras tomaba su mano- ¿A caso no has oído lo que dije?

J- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto en un tono seco.

M- He dicho que eres mi novia- Jane había olvidado esa parte mientras trataba de hacer explotar al sujeto con su mirada- No tienes de que preocuparte cariño, estoy contigo.- le susurro una vez más acercándose para depositar en sus labios un dulce beso.

La morena cedió lentamente al tiempo que relajaba sus músculos y devolvía el beso de Maura.

J- ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que decir?

M- Porque te conozco como nadie más lo hace Jane. Ahora vamos, quiero terminar de recorrer el Louvre.

J- ¡Yupi!- exclamo la morena con ironía mientras se ponía de pie para sostener el abrigo de Maura y ayudarla a ponérselo. La sujeto de la mano y salieron a las calles nevadas para emprender el camino de vuelta al museo.

J- Así que cenaremos con el bobo, creí que habíamos acordado invitar a tu madre.- exclamo con un tono celoso mientras recorrían el sector de antigüedades egipcias.

M- No veo porque no podemos cenar los cuatro- le contesto la pelirroja acercándose más para apreciar mejor un papiro encontrado en la tumba de Keops.- Además no entiendo cual es tu problema con Víctor.

J- Me cae mal, es un idiota- le contesto mientras tomaba fotografías de una momia que yacía frente a ella metida dentro de una vitrina.

M- No lo conoces Jane.

J- No necesito conocerlo para saber que es un idiota.

Maura le arrojo una mirada acecina y respiro hondo haciendo un gesto negativo.

M- Piensas lo mismo de todas las personas que se acercan a mi.

J- ¡Eso no es cierto!- le recrimino la morena.

M- Si lo es, recuerda a Giovanni.

J- Es un idiota y hasta tú lo comprobaste cuando intento lamer tu cara. Acéptalo Maura, todos los hombres que te han gustado son unos idiotas, no me hagas mencionar a cierto cirujano o al tipo de las esculturas de muertos, sacándome a mi que soy genial, los demás son idiotas.

M- Vaya que eres modesta.

J- Igual que tu cariño- le sonrió la morena victoriosa mientras la estrechaba por la espalda para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla- y me quieres por eso- concluyo mientras la tomaba de la mano. Maura rio sintiéndose vencida, con Jane siempre sabía que esperar, era dulce, fuerte y posesiva con los suyos y eso le encantaba de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soltando chispas**

Poco quedaba por hacer en el itinerario debido a la gran tormenta de nieve que aún azotaba la ciudad, para la suerte de Jane el recorrido por los museos duró menos de lo esperado y a mediados de la tarde podía disfrutar de un bello atardecer en un bar tomando un chocolate caliente observando a Maura como se atormentaba por no saber que ponerse para cenar con su madre.

J- Ya cariño es solo tu madre, cualquier cosa que te pongas estará bien.

M- Sabes como es mi madre, muy tradicionalista, es conocida por toda Europa por su elegancia, no puedo llegar vistiendo mal.

J- Maura tu jamás vistes mal, por dios mujer si hasta cuando vas a dormir parece que vas a una sesión de fotos, solo escoge un traje y listo.

M- ¿Tu que vas a ponerte?- pregunto la pelirroja intrigada.

J- Un vestido- mintió la morena mientras desviaba la mirada a su taza.

M- ¡No es cierto!- exclamo de inmediato al ver la expresión culposa de Jane.

J- No, no lo es- rio al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada juguetona- ¿Cuál es el problema Maura? Vestiré lo que visto siempre, puedes sacarme de Boston pero no lograrás sacar a la detective de adentro de mi, y por más que este en la ciudad de la moda no lograras cambiar eso.

M- No puedes ir a cenar con mi madre con tu traje Jane, te pondrás uno de mis vestidos.

J- ¡Son muy chicos!- exclamo con gesto de dolor, sin embargo se abstuvo de seguir protestando puesto que ya sabía que era una batalla perdida.

Al caer la noche las dos mujeres vestían de forma elegante y aguardaban pacientes en el restorán a que Constance llegara. Jane bebía su vino pacientemente mientras observaba a su compañera que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

J- Ya Maura, tranquilízate de una vez.

M- Hace meses que no veo a mi madre y mira como vengo, debería haberme comprado otro vestido- dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

J- Respira hondo y tomate el vino antes de que acabes con mi paciencia.

Constanse entro al recinto esbozando una media sonrisa y para disgusto de Jane escoltada por Víctor, todo el mundo la reconoció en el acto y Maura comenzó a ponerse cada vez más pálida. La morena resoplo en un gesto mezclado de disgusto y frustración y se paró para extenderle la mano a la mujer al tiempo que jalaba de la pelirroja para que esta se pusiera de pie. Se saludaron cordialmente y pidieron la comida al tiempo que Jane estudiaba detenidamente al sujeto que estaba sentada frente a ella. La cena, aunque animada, había estado cargada de tensión y comentarios afilados por parte de la morena.

J- ¡Auch!, ya deja de hacer eso- refunfuño Jane mientras restregaba su pierna adolorida de la patada que la pelirroja le había dado.

M- Tú deja de provocar a Víctor- la regaño una vez más tratando de disimular.

Jane observaba como al otro lado de la sala Víctor saludaba a un grupo de franceses mientras hacía ademanes de grandeza, en ese momento la morena deseo poder estar de nuevo en Boston y pelear con el sujeto en su propio terreno, pero estaba en París y nada estaba más lejos de su control, si quería alejar a ese tipo de Maura se le tendría que ocurrir algo muy astuto.

C- Yo voy a retirarme querida- dijo Constance con delicadeza mientras se ponía de pie y colgaba su fina cartera de cuero Italiano sobre su hombro- mañana tengo un día muy largo, debemos ultimar los detalle para la fiesta de exposición del Martes.

M- Claro madre, descansa- exclamo Maura con una brillante sonrisa mientras se despedía.

V- Yo la acompañaré a su auto señora Isles.

C- Gracias Víctor, siempre has sido todo un caballero.

El muchacho le lanzo a Jane una mirada altanera mientras extendía su brazo para que Constance lo sujetara. La morena totalmente enfadada no pudo hacer más que imitar a su contrincante sonriendo falsamente. Maura totalmente inocente se volvió a sentar en la silla mientras pedía otra botella de vino y disfrutaba de la banda que tocaba desde hacía una media hora. Víctor regreso a la mesa y comenzaron a charlar de sus viejas aventuras cuando eran jóvenes al tiempo que la morena estaba a punto de explotar. Uno por uno los comensales se paraban para dirigirse a la pista de baile y danzaban al compás del vals, la noche parisina se había cubierto de una tenue luz que desdibujaba los colores fundiéndose con el ambiente elegante y sobrio del recinto.

V- Me concede esta pieza- dijo el sujeto junto a Jane al tiempo que hacia un ademán para tomar la mano de Maura, en un gesto cordial la pelirroja se puso de pie y acepto la invitación.

La morena se había quedado en la mesa observando histérica la escena sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero no dejaría que ese desagradable sujeto se saliera con la suya. Mientras sonaba una tercera pieza de vals se puso de pie y caminando con firmeza cruzo el salón hasta dar con el hombre que acaparaba la atención de su mujer. Maura en una reacción incrédula se quedó mirándola como esperando a que la morena dijera algo, pero Jane no estaba ahí para hablar sino más bien para marcar su territorio. Imitando el además de Víctor le extendió su mano a la forense y la tomo entre sus brazo apartándola de aquel sujeto al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música.

M- No sabia que bailabas tan bien- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba de un giro que Jane le había hecho dar.

J- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Maura, pero quizás lo más importante que debes saber es que no me gusta que toquen mis cosas.- le contesto mientras la transportaba elegantemente por todo el salón.

M- ¿Cómo que tus cosas?, no estoy segura de entender.

J- Eres mía Maura, y no soportare que un niño bonito con su gran billetera y sonrisa de poster quiera acaparar a mi novia.- exclamo la morena recordando la irritación que aquel sujeto le hacía sentir.

M- ¿Así que ya soy tu novia?- pregunto con picardía mientras la devoraba con la mirada.

Jane de inmediato enrojeció, era verdad que no le había pedido a Maura que fuese su novia, simplemente lo había dado por sentado. La pelirroja notando la incomodidad de su compañera le estampo un beso para luego tomar su mano y regresar a la mesa en donde Víctor las aguardaba con expresión huraña.

V- Creo que ya es hora de marcharme, tengo que tomar un avión temprano- dijo el sujeto parándose y saludando a Maura con un beso en su mano- fue un gusto volver a verte Maura, llámame si vuelves a la ciudad.

J- No creo que volvamos pronto- acoto la morena con recelo.

M- Es verdad, tenemos mucho trabajo cuando regresemos, pero si vas a Boston búscanos.

El muchacho saludo a Jane con un apretón de mano mientras le lanzaba una ultima mirada de odio antes de marcharse y luego desapareció entre la multitud.

J- Jaque mate- exclamo la morena victoriosa mientras veía a Víctor alejarse dando grandes zancadas con enfado.

Maura la miro divertida y regreso a su copa de vino disfrutando de la actitud celosa de Jane. Una hora mas tarde regresaron al hotel, cuando Maura salió del baño no pudo más que quejarse al ver el desorden que Jane había hecho en tan solo unos minutos.

M- ¿Cómo es que has dado vuelta la habitación en media hora?- la regaño mientras juntaba la ropa del suelo.

J- No encontraba mi camiseta- la mirada de la morena era seria, se sentía acusada, pero trato de distraer a su compañera con algunas bromas, al notar que no funcionaba exclamo- vamos Maura tienes que aprender a relajarte un poco y disfrutar más de la vida.

M- Lo dice la mujer que duerme con los zapatos puestos- gruño mientras se metía en la cama y peinaba su largo cabello- además yo disfruto de la vida plenamente, y el orden es un aspecto importante que me permite apreciar la armonía del mundo que me rodea.

J- La única armonía que a mi me gusta apreciar es una pelota chocando con mi bate y alejarse con rapidez por encima del campo.

M- No entiendo aún tus analogías de baseball.

J- Eso es porque no sabes jugar- exclamo con una sonrisa burlona.

M- Juego mejor que tu- le contesto mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

J- ¡Tú no juegas!, solo te dedicas a analizar el juego y le quitas emoción.

Maura le pellizco el brazo a lo que la morena respondió dándole con la almohada por la cabeza, de pronto la cama se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Maura había logrado inmovilizar a Jane bajo su peso utilizando una llave de Kun-Fú, la morena se movía tratando de zafarse hasta que cayo por un costado dándose la cabeza contra la pata de la silla.

M- ¡¿Cariño estas bien?!- se apresuro a decir la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y corría a su lado para ayudarla a incorporarse.

J- Creo que si- exclamo Jane al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza con la mano- ¡auch! Se me va a formar una pelota en mi cabeza.

M- Lo lamento tanto, déjame que revise si no te has cortado.

J- No Maura, estoy bien, pero esto te costara caro.

M- ¿Qué vas a pedirme?- pregunto asustada la pelirroja sabiendo de ante mano que Jane se vengaría por aquella situación.

J- De momento quiero hielo para mi cabeza, y cuando lleguemos a Boston y volvamos a trabajar encontrare la manera de cobrármelo- exclamo con malicia al tiempo que volvía a recostarse en la cama.

Minutos después un muchacho del servicio trajo una cubeta llena de hielo con un paño y para sorpresa de Jane una botella de Champaña.

J- ¿Esterilizaras mis heridas con eso?- bromeo la morena mientras aceptaba el paño con hielo que Maura le extendía.

M- Muy graciosa, no es para tu cabeza, quiero brindar contigo- dijo mientras servía dos copas y le alcanzaba una a la morena que sostenía el hielo en su cabeza.

J- ¿Y porque brindamos Doctora Isles?

M- Por nuestro primer vals- exclamo dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en los labios a una Jane que ya se había olvidado el dolor y solo podía concentrarse en aquella mujer que sostenía la copa frente a su rostro, con el cabello cayendo sobre su hombro descubierto y una media sonrisa que la hipnotizaba cada día. Bebieron la champaña y el calor de los besos se hizo más intenso, las caricias se volvieron más urgentes, y la noche se volvió madrugada mientras se devoraban con pasión.

Esa mañana Jane despertó muy temprano, mientras la pelirroja dormía recordó que no le había regalado nada para navidad y que no pasaría lo mismo durante el año nuevo. Sin saber como iba a comunicarse con la gente bajo al vestíbulo, para su suerte uno de los muchachos que limpiaba el salón sabía hablar ingles, le pidió un par de indicaciones y se marcho en busca del regalo perfecto para la mujer que aún dormía agotada por la noche de pasión que habían tenido.

Tras recorrer unas pocas cuadras entro en una joyería y reviso anaquel por anaquel tratando de encontrar aquella pieza que le demostrara a Maura todo lo que ella la amaba, y de golpe la vislumbró, escondida detrás de un reloj de oro yacía una sortija plateada con un diamante en forma de flor y pequeñas incrustaciones de joyas a sus lados, de inmediato supo que era ese el que quería para su novia. Haciéndose entender como pudo logro que la vendedora sacara el anillo que ella quería, lo metió en un estuche fino de terciopelo negro y se lo entrego a la morena que había vaciado casi por completo su cuenta de ahorros para poder pagarlo. Con una sonrisa que casi escapaba de su rostro regreso al hotel, subió a la habitación con el desayuno en sus manos y antes de despertar a Maura escondió la sortija entres sus cosas. Cuando la pelirroja despertó Jane le alcanzo su taza y le sonrió con ternura mientras trataba de vencer su impaciencia para no decirle que le había comprado un obsequio.

Al acabar con el desayuno salieron del hotel dispuestas a recorrer un poco más la ciudad, la tormenta de nieve había cesado y el sol golpeaba los edificios aún cubiertos de blanco. Mientras más caminaban más se preguntaba Jane si semejante anillo debería de ser algo más que un simple obsequio tardío de navidad. Para cuando la noche volvió a caer casi había decidió no obsequiárselo hasta más adelante y comprarle otra cosa, hasta que las palabras de Maura la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

M- Has estado todo el día muy rara, ¿Qué tramas?- pregunto leyendo en Jane como en un libro.

J- Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

M- Te conozco, cuando enriendas tu cabello así es que algo te preocupa, y puesto que no hay ningún asesino suelto al que debas atrapar puedo deducir que has hecho algo o estas planeando algo, así que suéltalo de una vez.

J- Es solo que pensaba que no te he regalado nada para navidad y tu me has obsequiado un viaje a París, me siento en desventaja- mintió descaradamente al tiempo que metía un trozo de carne en su boca.

M- El mejor regalo que puedes hacerme es estar a mi lado, no quiero ni necesito nada más Jane, solo te quiero a ti conmigo el resto de mi vida- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cuidado y le regalaba una sonrisa enamorada.

Si algo le faltaba a Jane para terminar de decidirse eran las palabras siempre justas y medidas de la mujer que desde hacia unos días había puesto su mundo de cabeza y ahora la miraba con la misma ternura con la que lo hacía desde hacía años. Se arriesgaría, por primera vez en su vida pondría todas sus energía en conseguir que Maura se quedara con ella para siempre, pasara lo que pasara, al caer el año nuevo le propondría matrimonio.


	7. Chapter 7

**El Broche Perfecto**

Los dos días que faltaban para el fin de año se hicieron tan eternos que Jane sentía el corazón salírsele por la boca, callarse era quizás lo más difícil que tenía que hacer, nunca había podido mantener la compostura cuando algo rondaba su cabeza ya que la paciencia no era su mayor virtud. El día que le siguió a la cena con Víctor y Constance había sido tan agotador como los dos primeros, una Maura relajada y descansada había conseguido arrastrarla por la nieve aún espesa que cubría la ciudad recorriendo más museos y monumentos antiguos. Después de caminar todo el día Jane había decidido que definitivamente Europa no era un buen continente para estar de paseo con la pelirroja, sus piernas ardían del cansancio pero su mente era en realidad la que más estaba sufriendo, entre las clases interminables que Maura le daba a diario y su predicamento le era muy difícil relajarse.

La noche cayo como tantas otras con un frio abrazador que las envolvía mientras regresaban al hotel, Jane había decidió que necesitaba nadar para poder relajar sus músculos, pero quería hacerlo sola ya que la decisión que había tomado cambiaria de hecho el resto de su vida. Maura se quedo aguardándola en el dormitorio un poco confundida por la extraña actitud de su compañera, era sabido que ni Jane ni ella hacían algo sin consultar con la otra y no entendía esa repentina necesidad de la morena de estar sola. Tras mucho meditarlo llego a la conclusión que martirizarse no le serviría de nada y decidió que toda aquella situación necesitaba un condimento extra, levanto el teléfono y llamo al servicio de habitación.

Una hora después la morena regreso al dormitorio con la mirada perdida, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una botella de champaña sobre la antigua mesa, unos pétalos de flores cubrían la alfombra del dormitorio, la luz era tenue, solo una velas estratégicamente colocadas alumbraban a una mujer que sentada con las piernas dobladas delicadamente la observaba desde la cama matrimonial. Se acerco con sigilo tratando de gravar esa imagen en su memoria, Maura tenía puesto un vestido de cama de encaje negro, se podían vislumbrar los pezones erguirse turgentes por el frio debajo de la tela, unas medias caladas sujetas por un portaligas culminaban el atuendo de la muñeca que la esperaba ansiosa, el cabello ondulado le caía a ambos lados de su rostro enmarcando una sonrisa de cuento por la que Jane desfallecía a cada día, sus ojos verde pardo la llamaban deseosos como suplicando el tacto de su cuerpo. La morena dejo caer la toalla que sujetaba en sus manos y todo en cuanto había pensado durante el día se le esfumo de la mente, solo tenía ojos, oídos y mente para esa mujer. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible y provocador se quito la poca ropa que llevaba dejándola caer al suelo quedando solo en ropa interior, no se dijeron nada, ni una palabra, no hacía falta transmitir sentimiento alguno porque todo estaba en el aire y en sus cuerpo que poco a poco se acercaban atraídos por fuerzas naturales. Jane la besaba con urgencia, no podía resistirse a ese cuerpo que deseoso la envolvía por la cintura apresándola con fuerza contra ella. Maura sin poder controlar sus manos se despojo de la poca ropa que aún llevaba su compañera, con la fuerza de un huracán la toco y beso en cada milímetro de su piel morena que se estremecía y doblaba debajo de ella. Se puso de pie dejando a una Jane estupefacta, aún sin hallar la calma mirándola suplicante, la pelirroja tomo la botella de champaña y regreso a la cama, bebió un largo trago al tiempo que la detective alucinaba viéndola. En un gesto provocador Maura dejo caer un poco de la bebida sobre el vientre brilloso de Jane, sonriendo juguetona se acerco despacio y lamio su ombligo absorbiendo el líquido haciendo que la morena gimiera por la excitación. Jane tomo la botella imitando a la pelirroja y bebió hasta perder el pudor, se inclino sobre Maura y empapo el vestido embriagándose de la firmeza del cuerpo que había debajo del el. Finalmente el juego fue demasiado para ella, sin poder controlarse más tumbo a la pelirroja sobra la cama y colocándose sobre su cuerpo mojado la lamio una y mil veces hasta poseerla culminando en un grito ahogado de placer. De más estaba decir que la amaba, solo les quedo la noche por delante y la lujuria insaciable que las consumía, hicieron en amor sin calma durante toda la noche hasta que al fin la morena se tendió al lado de Maura agota.

J- No me pidas que camine mañana- exclamo entre jadeos totalmente agotada.

M- No tenía pensado hacerlo cariño- le dijo Maura mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho para sentir el latido de su corazón.

J- ¿Sabes?, me sigues sorprendiendo a cada día, jamás me cansaré de ti- la sonrisa de Jane era tan grande y satisfecha que casi no cabía en su rostro, tomo a Maura con cuidado del cuello y la atrajo hasta darle un dulce beso.

M- Te llevare a la opera mañana por la noche- dijo al fin apartándose un poco para poder mirarla.

J- ¿A la opera?, Maura no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dicen, como supones que me pase dos horas sentada en una butaca viendo a una mujer gorda cantando en francés.

M- Ese es un estereotipo muy fallido Jane, los cantantes de opera por lo general no tienen sobrepeso, sin embargo la gente supone que si puesto que algunas de las escenas más reconocidas incluyen a cantantes con esas características.

J- Aún seguimos con el problema de no entender una palabra de lo que dicen.

M- No hace falta entender lo que dicen, puedes apreciar su voz y la representación es tan especifica que comprenderás la obra sin necesidad de hablar el idioma- exclamo convincentemente para que Jane accediera a acompañarla.

J- ¡Oh cariño! ¿Cuando acabaras de torturarme?

M- Si vienes conmigo te prometo que te lo recompensaré- dijo pícaramente acercándose para besarla.

J- mmm- exclamo la morena mientras sucumbía ante la dulzura de Maura- de acuerdo, ¿pero tengo que usar vestido?

M- Si Jane, es una opera, la etiqueta es indispensable, mañana iremos a comprar algo adecuado para la ocasión.

J- Maura ¿porque insistes en vestirme de barbie?, esos vestidos los usare una sola vez y pasaran directo a mi armario para no volver a salir jamás.

M- Cuando regresemos a Boston empezaras a venir conmigo a todas las reuniones a las que deba asistir.

J- ¡Oh no! La cura es peor que la enfermedad- dijo riendo al tiempo que estrechaba a Maura entre sus brazos y la besa despacio.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que al fin conciliaron el sueño, a la mañana siguiente Jane se levanto y se dio una ducha mientras aguardaba a que Maura se terminara de arreglar, salieron del hotel sin prisa y recorrieron las tiendas de ropa hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba la pelirroja. Esta vez Jane no dijo nada, ni una queja en todo el día, solo se limito a aceptar todo lo que Maura le decía, se compro dos vestidos mas sin pensarlo, solo quería ver a su mujer feliz y estaba dispuesta a sufrir por ello. Cuando la noche volvió a cubrir París ambas mujeres ya estaban ingresando al palacio Garnier en donde se llevaría a cabo la opera, atravesaron un largo salón dorado con pisos relucientes y candiles colgando en los techos, todo brillaba a sus alrededores y llegaron hasta un gran escalinata que se bifurcaba en dos a la mitad dando acceso a los distintos palcos laterales de la sala. Maura gracias a sus contactos había conseguí un espacio en una de las mejores ubicaciones, subió las escaleras con cuidado y aguardo a Jane en la mitad del tramo, la morena la observaba desde abajo con tanta devoción que podría haberle construido un altar en ese momento, el vestido azul oscuro caía hasta sus pies ajustándose perfectamente a sus curvas, el pelo lo tenia recogido delicadamente con algunos mechones que salían por ambos lados de su rostro, una gargantilla terminaba decorando su fino cuello, su sonrisa radiante la incitaba a seguirla, y Jane se sentía débil ante ella, solo podía mirarla, gravarla en su retina para jamás olvidar la perfección con que ese cuerpo había sido tallado. Subió despacio hasta ella y la tomo de la mano para seguirla hasta sus asientos, se quedo a su lado sin moverse devorándola de a poco sin poder resistirlo.

La belleza del lugar no tenía comparación, el teatro era muy antiguo, aún conservaba pinturas de varios siglos atrás. Jane observaba detenidamente el espectáculo alternando su mirada con Maura de vez en cuando, solo para comprobar que aún estaba a su lado. Cuando al fin acabo pudo notar que la pelirroja lloraba de emoción, Jane la tomo del rostro y la beso sintiéndose consumida por el candor de su amante, a continuación bajaron al vestíbulo nuevamente, Maura se encontró con algunos conocidos y se quedo hablando con ellos sin soltar la mano de Jane, esta pudo notar que hablaban de ella aunque no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, cuando llegaron al fin de nuevo al hotel, la morena comenzó el interrogatorio.

J- ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

M- Amigos de mis padres, la hija mayor de los Moreau iba conmigo al internado.

J- ¿Eran amigas?

M- Solo compañeras Jane, sabes que no tenia amigos.

J- Debiste de tener algún amigo en el internado Maura.

M- Tu eres la única amiga que he tenido en mi vida, el resto son contactos, conocidos o amigos de mis padres, era una niña solitaria Jane, no necesitaba tener amigos y no los buscaba tampoco.

J- Debió haber sido muy triste estar sola tanto tiempo.

M- No me di cuenta de lo sola que estaba hasta que te conocí, solo entonces entendí que mi vida había carecido de sentido.- la mirada de la pelirroja se lleno de lágrimas al recordar ese sentimiento.

J- Lo siento cariño- dijo la morena mientras la arrastraba hasta la cama y la jalaba con delicadeza para sentarla sobre sus piernas al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura- nunca más estarás sola, no te dejare que te sientas así otra vez en tu vida.

Las palabras de Jane llenaron a Maura de cariño y comprensión, se aferro a su cuello con vehemencia y no quiso apartarse hasta que se metieron bajo las sabanas. Esa noche la forense durmió adherida al cuerpo de la morena, se apodero de los latidos de su corazón hasta que el compas uniforme la llevó a conciliar el sueño.

Al fin llego el último día del año, la mañana se asomo cálida sobre la ciudad de París y al despertar Jane sintió que el cuerpo le juagaba una mala pasada, la ansiedad la había consumido al punto que era incapaz de abrocharse los botones de la camisa sin que sus manos dejaran de temblar. Maura la observaba divertida desde la mesa mientras tomaba su desayuno, había notado que Jane estaba tramando algo pero tras meditarlo mucho había resuelto no presionarla, ya se lo diría cuando estuviese lista.

Esa mañana solo caminaron despacio por los alrededores del hotel, Maura se dedico a regañarla una y otra vez ya que la morena estaba decidida de hacerla enfadar con sus comentarios poco atinados con respecto a la exposición de esa noche.

J- ¿Tu madre exhibirá otra escultura hecha de botellas?- dijo juguetonamente disfrutando de la expresión de la pelirroja.

M- Mi madre no repite sus obras Jane, además sus creaciones son apreciadas ampliamente en la comunidad artística.

J- Yo podría tomar mis botellas de cerveza y apilarlas hasta que se vea igual que las de Constance.

M- Si pero entonces no sería arte- retruco desafiante la forense.

J- No puedo entender como alguien se gasta cientos de miles de dólares por un montón de botellas, si me dieran a mi solo un billete por cada cerveza que me he tomado te aseguro que juntaría la misma cantidad que la obra de tu madre.

M- Esta noche voy a enseñarte como debes apreciar el arte Jane, detrás de cada escultura hay un significado que requiere de un análisis.

J- Análisis que solo tu y un puñado de gente en el mundo pueden hacer- le contesto en forma desafiante mientras notaba como la cara de Maura cambiaba de colores por el enfado.

M- Te juro que si no te quisiera tanto te mataría- le recrimino entre dientes mientras regresaba a la habitación del hotel para comenzar los preparativos para la gran gala de esa noche.

Jane ya se había vestido y maquillado cuando Maura aún recorría la habitación de un lado a otro protestando por los nervios. La morena la observaba sentada en una silla con sus piernas dobladas una sobre otra, su mano sostenía su mejilla al tiempo que suspiraba frustrada.

J- De verdad eres totalmente incapaz de arreglarte rápido ¿verdad?

M- No me presiones Jane, esta noche habrá personas que no he visto en mas de diez años y se espera excelencia de mi parte.

J- Maura solo tienes que vestirte, tu encanto no esta solo en lo que llevas puesto- se paro y la sujeto del brazo para que la mirara mientras le hablaba- tu cerebro es lo que te hace excelente, cualquiera puede lucir bien si se lo propone, mírame sino, parece que acabo de salir de una revista, pero no todos pueden pensar como tu lo haces, así que ya cálmate, toma tu bolso y salgamos de aquí.

La sonrisa de Maura ilumino su rostro y se dirigió al baño una ultima vez para retocar su maquillaje, rápidamente y sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta Jane corrió hasta el armario y metió el estuche del anillo en su bolso. La forense salió finalmente, se puso su abrigo y caminaron fuera de la habitación, en la puerta del hotel las aguardaba la misma limosina blanca que las había traído el primer día, el chofer bajo y abrió la puerta del vehículo ayudándolas a entrar. Cuando al fin llegaron al salón fueron recibidas con canapés y champaña, el lugar estaba lleno de personas adineradas de muchos lugares diferentes, a cada paso que daban escuchaba un lengua distinta y Jane sintió que estaba atrapada en una casa de locos. Había esculturas de todo tipo dispersas por el lugar, la gente se agolpaba a sus alrededores apreciando el arte de Constance Isles, la pelirroja llevaba a Jane agarrada del brazo y la arrastraba de un lugar a otro presentándoles a todas las personas que se encontraba a su paso, la morena trataba de poner su mejor cara y sonreía aunque se sentía abrumada por tanta atención. Al fin llego la hora de la cena, todos se dirigieron a un gran salón conjunto en donde una multitud de mesas redondas se distribuían estrategicamente, los largos manteles blancos de seda colgaban hasta el piso adornados por flores rojas, la luz era tenue y a lo lejos se podía divisar un escenario en donde una orquesta de cuerdas estaba comenzando a tocar. Se sentaron en su mesa junto a una pareja de abogados, un medico con su hija y un señor de edad avanzada con una barba chistosa a la que Jane no podía dejar de mirar. Los mozos sirvieron la comida casi de inmediato, la morena estaba tan nerviosa que casi no probo bocado, Maura la observaba con intriga, si Jane no comía de seguro era muy grave o muy importante lo que le estaba sucediendo. La cena acabo y tras un breve discurso por parte de la artista anfitriona comenzó el baile, faltaba menos de media hora para las doce de la noche y Jane aún no había logrado su objetivo, la pelirroja finalmente la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baila, tras varias piezas Maura ya no aguanto y arremetió contra su novia.

M- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez que pasa contigo?- dijo con el seño fruncido sin despegarse de Jane.

J- No me ocurre nada Maura, solo me incomoda tanta gente.

M- Jane Rizzoli te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando me mientes, dime que pasa- la mirada de la forense se había cargado de preocupación.

La morena no soporto verla así, finalmente tomo su mano y la llevo despacio hasta un gran patio empedrado repleto de árboles con una gran pérgola en medio, las enredaderas tallas en mármol parecían volverse a la vida al estar tan delicadamente suspendidas sobre las columnas que sostenían el techo. El cielo inmensamente estrellado decoraba una noche que de no ser por el frio hubiese sido perfecta, Jane tomo a Maura por la cintura y la beso dulcemente apartándose luego para poder mirarla a los ojos.

J- He dado vueltas esto en mi cabeza por dos días, sentí pánico un millón de veces y me pregunte si estaba en lo correcto pero la verdad es que te he esperado tanto tiempo que me parece tonto esperar aún mas- la voz de Jane temblaba con cada palabra pero reunió coraje sin saber de donde, metió su mano en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro y lo dejo sobre una banca, un pequeño estuche de terciopelo se encontraba preso bajo sus dedos, lo abrió y esbozando una tímida sonrisa tomo la mano de la pelirroja- Maura… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- exclamo en una ola de susurros que volaron hasta los oídos de la forense llenándose con esas palabras. La pelirroja observó el anillo con detenimiento y una lágrima se escapo por su mejilla.

M- ¡Claro que si Jane!- contesto emocionada mientras se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de la morena, esta la estrecho con fuerza contra ella para luego apartarse nuevamente, tomo el anillo y dejó el pequeño estuche sobre su bolso, el dedo fino y delicado de Maura se extendió temblando y Jane deslizo el anillo en el hasta ver como calzaba perfectamente en la mano de la mujer que le había robado el corazón. – sabes imagine esto un millón de veces.

J- ¿Es como lo imaginabas?

M- No cariño, es mil veces mejor- Maura volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y la devoro con sus besos apasionados, de pronto la ciudad se llenó de luces que estallaban en el cielo estruendosas poniéndole el broche perfecto a la propuesta de Jane.

La morena sonrió apartando sus labios de Maura y observo el cielo de colores al tiempo que la cabeza de la pelirroja se recargaba sobre su hombro. Abrazadas contemplaron el espectáculo que tenían sobre ellas, cuando al fin término regresaron a la fiesta tomadas de la mano, a lo lejos Constance las vio caminar entre la multitud y le sonrió a Jane como dandole su aprobación.

Varias horas después regresaron al hotel, esa noche no durmieron ya que la celebración debía continuar entre ellas a puertas cerradas, la mañana del nuevo año las sorprendió haciendo el amor con paciencia y ternura, ya nadie las corría, se tenían la una a la otra para toda la vida. Finalmente se quedaron dormidas en medio de una tormenta de caricias, acurrucadas una sobre otra respirando el mismo aire, casi sintiendo que sus corazones latían como uno solo. El medio día llegó con prisa, las dos mujeres se levantaron y se dieron un largo baño juntas para luego armar las maletas. Jane salió de la habitación detrás de un muchacho que cargaba el equipaje mientras Maura parada en la puerta le daba la última mirada a la habitación que había sido testigo del comienzo de ese profundo amor, cerró la puerta con un dejo de nostalgia y tomo la mano de la morena para caminar a su lado. Mientras iban en la limosina sentadas una frente a la otra aún sin soltar sus manos observaban con detenimiento cada calle que habían recorrido al tiempo que repasaban cada rincón, cada caricia, cada beso furtivo. Subieron al avión privado que las había traído a esa maravillosa aventura y una vez en el aire sentadas una al lado de la otra se sonrieron con complicidad.

J- Feliz año nuevo Maura- exclamo la morena con tanto amor en sus ojos que no podía contenerlo ya.

M- Feliz vida nueva Jane- le contesto tomando su mano en donde el reluciente anillo brillaba como su rostro, radiante y perfecto, se acerco a su boca y con un dulce beso y una mirada por la ventana se despidieron de la ciudad del amor.


End file.
